


Searing

by Morningdew12



Series: Predatorshipping week 2019 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Predatorshipping Week 2019, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: Run away if you see him, they would say.She couldn't. And she didn’t want to.His touch was too good.





	Searing

 

An angry scream echoed throughout the empty expanse of Academia, jolting Yuri out of his thoughts. He stood still in the empty hallway, straining his ears for another sound.

His interest was piqued. Who was out at this time of night, and what made them scream? Had the Battle Beast finally escaped and attacked them?

Yuri chuckled at the thought. However, he immediately ceased when he heard another sound. It was a shout coming from a female's voice, and judging by the volume, she was nearby. More voices, male ones, could be heard.

Well, that wouldn't do. Being out so late was strictly against Academia's rules. He should enforce curfew on the girl and whoever she was with, Yuri supposed with a smirk. But of course, they would flee at the sight of him.

~

"Let go of me!" Serena roared, violently thrashing in her capturers’ hold. Freeing her arms was futile; they wouldn't budge. She kicked her legs about and nearly hit one of her capturers, but that only caused the two restraining her arms to tighten their holds.

"Cease your struggling. You have directly disobeyed the Professor's orders," commanded one of the men holding her back.

Serena growled. She could recognize the monotonous, mocking voice anywhere; it was the Obelisk Force.

"That man won't do anything to me and you know it," she snapped. "He's too coward to actually punish me. So let me go!"

The Obelisk Force said nothing as they continued to drag her away. Of course they didn't. They always reveled in her suffering, reveled in the way she was always reduced to just talk and no bite. It was entertainment for them. She knew that they were hiding amused smirks from her. Had her arms been free, she would have clawed those damned sneers right off their faces.

But all she could do was keep kicking, keep the struggle up despite her aching torso and tiring legs. She heard a small snigger from the third soldier, the one that was leading the other two, and her fury flared.

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed. It was enraging, and it was all she could do; just scream, and protest, and kick, and she was powerless.

"One of us should shut her up," the one holding her right arm said. He brushed his gloved fingers against her skin tantalizingly, and she winced against the tingle she felt from it. For a split second, she longed for the foreign feeling again before disgust quickly took over. She did not want these people touching her.

"Can't we have a little fun with her before we report her? She's probably the hottest girl here. It would be a waste to let a chance like this pass," he continued.

Serena's brows furrowed at their words. What were they talking about? A feeling of unease rose in her stomach and it wouldn't go away, no matter how much she forced it down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Obelisk Force members sniggered in response. "Answer me!" she growled. How dare these people talk about her as if she wasn’t even there?

"That sounds like a good idea," the one leading them said, completely ignoring Serena. She glared daggers at his back.

"Oh? What sounds like a good idea?"

The Obelisk Force froze.

Serena felt the two next to her tense, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She turned her head in all directions, scanning her eyes to find the source of the foreign voice.

Fortunately, it made itself known for her. A boy of short stature emerged from the corner of the hallway, sauntering forward from the shadows to stand right in front of the soldier that was leading the other two.

Serena's eyes widened at the sight of him. She had seen him before and had heard of him even more. In the rare times she was allowed out of her tower, she would hear students speaking in abashed, anxious whispers, as if scared he would suddenly strike them, about a bloodthirsty boy that terrorized the students mercilessly. She had asked them who they were talking about, and they shakily answered that the boy was the Professor's favorite and that she should run if she were to ever see him.

The one time she had seen him, however, she didn't run away. She had snuck out of her tower to watch the Obelisk Force and other chosen students prepare to depart to the Xyz dimension. With anger spurring in her gut, she listened to the Professor give those students a charismatic speech about the incredible duty they were about to fulfill, and as she did so, she spotted a purple-haired boy next to him, ogling him with childish adoration.

All she could do was scowl at him with disgust. She couldn't see anything scary about him. He just looked like some foolish kid that licked the Professor's shoes.

However, her perception changed when she saw him next. She had been gazing out a window of her tower when she spotted a  purple-clad figure stalking around the grounds nearby. She paid him no mind until she noticed how his hands and face were streaked with blood. Tantalizingly, he licked his lips, and for the first time ever, she felt uneasy.

"L-Lord Yuri," the Obelisk Force soldier stuttered nervously, stepping back a little.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" Yuri asked, slowly walking forward.

"W-We, umm…Well…."

He rolled his eyes at him; that sniveling waste of time. "Who do you have there?" He asked coldly, regarding the soldier with a scrutinizing glare.

"I-It's Serena, sir. The girl that the Professor requests to be confined in the southern tower. We caught her trying to escape a-and were about to report her." The soldier quickly shimmied away, allowing Yuri to step right in front of her and the other two Obelisk Force members.

Serena glowered at Yuri, teeth clenched and hands balled into fists. Even as she remembered the last time she had seen him, fear did not make itself evident; the first instance was just as relevant.

"If you obey Leo so much, you wouldn't hurt me. You're all sniveling idiots, foolishly worshipping him like dogs. I hate all of you," she growled lowly, pouring all of her ire into her glare.

Yuri made not a sound. He was merely reduced to staring at her, mouth gaping.

Then, the grin, the grin that sent so many flying in fear, spread uncontrollably on his face. His magenta eyes, wide with gleeful wonder, peered into her very own as if trying to memorize every detail the green expanses had to offer.

Had she really spoken to him like that? Really regarded him in such a way?

“Leave us. Now,” Yuri snarled, eyes unmoving from Serena. The Obelisk Force members scurried away, muttering a quick ‘yes sir!’ before leaving them alone.

Serena sighed, relieved that her arms were finally free. She rubbed the spots at which they had been held, regarding Yuri with a cold glare all the while. “Would you stop sta-”

“I’m not taking you to the Professor,” Yuri breathed, inching closer. “Not in a hundred years.”

“...What?” Serena instinctively took a step back. “What are you talking about?” she asked warily, frowning at his stagnant behavior. “No, this is just some trick! Something all you scum would do just to spite me!”

Yuri couldn’t hold back his joyous laughter as he ignored her words and impending scowl.

She wasn’t scared.

Oh, she wasn’t scared of him, and he wanted to sing the fact for days. She could face him, could be near him, could even talk to him, and she wasn’t cowering.

Day in and day out, he would be met with the same reactions. Countless students fled at the very sight of him and were reduced to trembling messes if anyone so much as said his name. It was like a routine. And in the midst of it all, he found himself wondering if anyone would ever be worthy of his attention, if anyone could appease his need for novelty and excitement.

This girl was the first to finally do so, and there was no way he was letting the Professor or some Obelisk Force members take her away from him.

“Serena, was it? I don’t know what’s between you and the Professor, and frankly, I don’t care. Don’t you think I would have let the Obelisk Force take you to him if I was in on his plans with you?”

Serena frowned and gazed to the side. His words made sense, she hated to admit, but her memory served her loyally; she hadn’t forgotten how he looked at the Professor while he gave his speech. And yet, right now Yuri wasn’t doing what he would want by reporting her to him.

Confusion flooded her mind. Was that adoring look fake?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Yuri grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. She grunted, the tingling sensation she had gotten earlier returning with a vengeance. Heat rose to her cheeks. She was painfully aware of his sudden proximity and the way his fingers felt against her chin in such a demanding hold.

Serena trembled, merely reduced to gazing into his dark, murky eyes as he examined her face. The scent of roses bombarded her nose, and she felt herself limpen from the fresh, enticing aroma.  

“Why are you doing this?” she demanded.

Yuri grinned widely. “You’re the first person to not be scared of me.”

The warnings that the other students gave her suddenly felt so insignificant even as they flickered through her mind, and she had completely forgotten what she was about to say to him before he reached out to her. All she could think of was how close he was to her, how his sharp eyes were such a stark contrast to his soft, delicate features.

Yuri hummed deeply within his throat. He racked his eyes over her, licking his lips. Her entire body was nice and slender, at least from what he could tell through her tank top and pajama pants. Her neck looked delectable to kiss and mark as his, and her breasts were perfect in size and shape, just to name a few traits. The urge to lay his claim on her untouched, virgin expanse of skin made itself known deep within his lower abdomen, and he took a shaky breath.

“Instead, I want to know why he dared to keep you away from me,” he growled in a low whisper, and Serena shivered as she felt his hot breath graze her face.

Grinning, he trailed his thumb up until it reached her bottom lip. He swiped it left and right in feathery caresses, reveling in the softness of the plump skin. Yuri bit his own lip as he watched hers part ever so slightly.

Serena was rendered frozen from his touch. It sent searing shimmers of excitement thrumming through her body, pooling deep within her gut, and her fingers itched to touch him somewhere, anywhere.

Tentatively, she placed her hands on his biceps, and they both swallowed from the contact. Serena’s gaze lowered to his lips as Yuri retreated his hand.

It wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel his bare skin and determine whether it was as smooth as it looked. She wanted his hands all over her, wanted to drown in the heat of his touch.

Flinging all rationality into space, Serena smashed her lips against Yuri’s and frantically buried her hands into his hair, moaning breathily. Yuri wasted no time in reciprocating, placing his hands on her back and viciously jerking her body flush against him. Serena exhaled a needy gasp, acutely aware of how her breasts pressed against his chest.

The kiss, if it could even be called such, was a flurry of frantic lips and clanking teeth, but neither could care as they continued to move against each other. Serena grasped onto Yuri’s locks and tugged him impossibly closer to her as he ran his hands up the slender curve of her back to her neck.

Soon after, Yuri grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head away with a grunt, allowing them both to catch their breath.

Serena was positively thrumming with heat. She wanted more and more of his touch, wanted to feel his hands snake around the rest of her body.

Trembling fingers fell away from his hair and landed on his shoulders, but Yuri quickly snatched them.

“Not here. My room,” he grumbled, licking his lips. Serena nodded frantically in response, letting Yuri drag her away in an almost bruising hold.

~

After a few minutes which felt like an eternity to them, they finally arrived. Yuri’s room was located in the staff wing and coincidentally a few doors away from Leo’s own quarters. Even so, he all but kicked the door open, dragging Serena inside.

She was barely allowed a moment to assess her surroundings when Yuri flipped the light switch before he threw the door closed and slammed her against it, knocking the wind out of her. He was upon her once more in an instant, not wasting a single second to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. He seized her hands and placed them above her head with one hand while setting his other on her lower back. Her warm body trembled against him and he moaned, arousal curling within his lower stomach by the feeling.

He had to get these wretched clothes off of them.

Yuri pulled away from the kiss with a sigh, smiling at Serena’s small whine. He let go of her hands and she instantly latched them onto Yuri’s coat, trying to pry it off of him. He shrugged it off and moved to unbutton his undershirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Serena took a breath and reached to touch his skin, but Yuri pushed her forward and onto his bed before she could. She landed on her back with a small grunt, crawling back as Yuri pounced on her.

He kissed her again briefly before trailing his mouth to her neck, where he planted small pecks. Serena subconsciously leaned her head back with a small sigh, letting Yuri reach more. He slid his lips to the crook of her neck, where he suckled on the skin and released it with a pop, watching it turn red. He switched to the other side of her neck, giving it the same treatment.

He pulled away with a satisfied grin and snaked his hands under her tank top ever so slowly, observing how she watched him with half-lidded eyes. Serena fidgeted with desire, tingling as his fingers danced across her skin.

She exhaled shaky breaths as Yuri kept creeping her tank top up, higher and higher, until it finally revealed her pert breasts.

Yuri couldn’t hold back a groan at the delectable sight, his pants growing uncomfortably constricting. Such a sight only belonged to him, and no one else would be able to lay their eyes on it.  He caressed the creamy expanse of skin below him, feeling how Serena trembled by his every touch before his hands cupped her breasts.

Her breath hitched. Every nerve in her body stood on end, eagerly anticipating Yuri’s next move. She was completely at his mercy.

And she loved it.

Yuri massaged her breasts in slow circles, giving them a light squeeze. Serena arched her back, clenching her fingers within the bed sheets. He brushed his thumbs against her pink nipples, watching them harden by the touch. Gasping, she threw her head to the side as he continued to flick them with his thumbs.

The sounds went straight to Yuri’s groin. He yanked the tank top higher, urging Serena to raise her arms. Once she did, he swiftly threw the tank top right off her and let it land next to his own clothes.

Not missing a beat, his hands returned to cup her breasts. Yuri dove his head down and captured one of them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple and sucking it. As he did so, he rubbed and pinched her other nipple between his thumb and index finger. Serena moaned shakily, latching her hands onto his shoulders.

“Y-Yuri,” Serena breathed, dragging her hands across his back and feeling the smoothness of his skin under her fingers.

Yuri released her breast, planting a kiss on her nipple before gazing up at her. “Say my name again,” he urged her huskily, before returning to give her other breast the same treatment the first one received.

His voice was deep and thick, dripping with desire. “H-Hah… Yuri,” she panted, suddenly finding it difficult to use her voice.  Yuri groaned in response, and the vibration of the sound against her skin made her tremor.

Her voice sent another curl of arousal thrumming through him, and his nearly painful erection strained even more in his constricting trousers. He gave her breasts a hard squeeze before lowering himself completely on her. Serena inhaled sharply, jerking her hips up against his.

“Ungh!” Yuri grunted against Serena’s neck, exhaling shakily. Her pelvis had snapped right against his straining erection. Needily, he ground his hips down, releasing quivering pants in tandem with her.

Serena arched her back, desperately attempting to meet his movements. She was unbearably aware of the heat of his hips, how his pulsing erection ground against her own throbbing groin. Her breasts rubbed against his chest with each movement, forcing shaky moans out of her.

Yuri leaned his head back to view Serena’s face. Her skin, glistening from a thin sheen of sweat, was flushed in a lovely shade of pink, and her bangs clung to her forehead. Sea green eyes peered at him in a half-lidded gaze, long eyelashes fluttering against her slightly arched eyebrows. He could only imagine that own face was in a similar state.

Yuri captured her lips again in a passionate kiss, engaging in another dance with her tongue as he continued to grind his hips against hers. Serena whined softly, tangling her hands within his hair and running her fingers through his scalp.

She broke away from the kiss with a pant. “Roll over,” she instructed, and Yuri obliged, bringing Serena with him so she could lie on top of him.

As she sat up, she noticed was how she was seated directly on his throbbing erection and how it prodded against her clothed entrance. Serena shivered, feeling tremors of excitement course through her; she could feel herself growing even wetter.

Her fingers moved to dance across his chest curiously, memorizing the way his pale skin felt beneath her. As she did so, Yuri reached his hands up and massaged her breasts in slow circles and squeezes, occasionally rubbing his thumbs against her pert nipples.

Serena paused, moaning softly at his actions. She didn’t think she would ever get used to the wonderful sensation of his hands touching and fondling her breasts.

Tentatively, she reached out to brush her own thumbs against his nipples. Yuri’s breath hitched, and he involuntarily jerked his hips upward.

“Nngh! O-Oh my god,” Serena gasped, eyes wide from the sensation. Smirking, Yuri snapped his hips upward again and she cried out, falling forward. Her hands landed beside his head, arms barely supporting her weight as he continued thrusting. He reached up to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

With every snap of his hips, she felt his erection nudge a particular nerve that made her see stars.

But it still wasn't enough.

She abruptly sat up, forcing Yuri to retreat from her chest. He glanced at her curiously, but it quickly turned into a beckoning expression as she trailed her hands down his abdomen to the button of his pants.

Trembling fingers fumbled with the button until it finally came free, and she eagerly yanked the zipper down, revealing his underwear and the outline of his erection. Unsteady fingers eased into the band of his underwear as Serena regarded Yuri with a keen expression.

“Is this okay?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Yuri groaned earnestly, gliding his hands down the slender curve of her waist until they rested on his hips. He hooked his thumbs under the hem of her pants, already attempting to tug hers down.

Serena waited not a moment as she shimmied off his hips to force his pants and underwear past them. She watched with wide eyes his cock springing free, fully erect and nearly touching his lower stomach. Swiftly, she yanked his clothes off his legs and threw them far behind her, keeping her eyes locked on him.

His cock was flushed in a dark pink and precum was leaking from its tip, trailing down the length of his erection and dripping onto his stomach. She ran her index finger from the tip down to the base.

Yuri took a sharp breath, hips trembling. Impatiently, he forced Serena’s pants and panties past her hips, and she eagerly hoisted herself up, allowing him to pull them off her legs and fling them off.

For a long moment, they merely stared at each other, observing each other’s expressions. Then their eyes traveled to their completely exposed bodies, etching every detail into their minds. Serena drunk in the pale expanse of skin below her with earnest eyes, eventually focusing on his cock, while Yuri ogled her breasts, slowly tracing his eyes down her torso to land at her labia.

Serena heaved an antsy breath, hands gently gripping Yuri’s cock. He shivered as she rubbed her hands against it, feeling its heat and pulse. Her thumb rose up to the tip, caressing the soft flesh with awe.

“Fuck!” Yuri gasped, jerking his hips. He dug his hands into the sheets and gripped them tightly. “D-Do it again,” he pleaded, and Serena swiped her thumb against the tip, smearing the precum around.

Yuri moaned breathily as Serena continued to stroke his head. Her hands proceeded to rub up and down the length of his cock, coaxing gasps out of him. All of her movements felt heavenly, and searing want washed over him.

Every sound Yuri made sent excited sparks through Serena. Arousal pooled within her gut and she fidgeted, feeling her wetness increase and smear on her inner thighs. The throb was becoming unbearable deep within her core, and she quivered, the need to be touched enveloping her.

“Faster! S-Shit!” Yuri begged, and as Serena quickened the pace at which she pumped his cock, he threw his head back, crying out. “Don’t stop, I’m so close!”

“Close to what?” Serena asked, panting herself. She didn’t know what it meant but she knew it had to continue. Anticipation swelled within her.

“Coming!” Yuri exclaimed, slapping his hands onto her hips. She jolted, causing her hands to give his cock a slight squeeze, and that pushed him right over the edge.

Yuri smacked her hands away from his oversensitive cock as he came, arching his back and keening in ecstasy. Serena felt his body tense rigidly under her as she watched him ejaculate, streaks of thick semen painting his abdomen.

He came down from his high soon after, chest heaving in desperate gulps of air. Serena surveyed his body and how it trembled with every intake of breath with great interest. His hands were still gripping her wrist as he led them away from his now flaccid cock, letting them rest beside her.

“So that’s what it is…” Serena mused as she observed Yuri’s face. His fringe clung to his face, and a rosy flush spread all the way to his neck.

“What what is?” Yuri asked between breaths, looking up at Serena.

“Well, what coming is. I didn’t know that’s what it was called,” she answered honestly.

Yuri gave a small chuckle as he ran his hand through his tangled hair. “You really are sheltered, huh.” Swiftly, he rolled them over, causing Serena to gasp.

She blinked up at him. “What’s that supposed to mean? It’s usually called-”

Yuri cut her off by seizing her lips in a deep kiss. Once he felt Serena relax, he nudged her legs apart with his knee, settling himself in between them. Serena’s breath hitched within the kiss, feeling the air hit between her thighs.

Impatient, Yuri broke the kiss, settling his hands under her knees and spreading her legs farther. “Never mind what it’s called,” he said huskily, wasting no time in racking his eyes over her exposed body.

Torrid heat thrummed through his body, immediately traveling straight to his cock, and he felt it begin to harden again. Her opening was bared on display just for him, sopping lips twitching and tensing from anticipation. His heart thumped in his chest as he licked his lips with a gravelly moan, hand inching to her opening.

Serena spread her quaking legs even wider, the need eating at her. She clenched her fists, forcing herself to not snatch his hand and shove his fingers in her. She was aching unbearably.

Yuri grazed his fingers against her labia and Serena tensed, intaking a sharp breath. He glided over the wet skin before sliding them against her inner lips, rubbing his fingers between them.

“Ah,” Serena breathed, rolling her hips. She sucked on her lower lip as her hands subconsciously snaked to her breast, massaging them. “Keep going,” she urged.

Yuri gave a small smirk. As he stroked her, his fingers grew more and more slippery, thoroughly coated with her juices. He moaned, rubbing his fingers together. “So wet and eager, are you? Only for me,” he purred, voice dropping.

Serena shuddered at his possessive tone. His fingers continued to glide right against her with no resistance, so close to her opening. Gently, one of them prodded inside her, slipping in between her throbbing walls. She immediately tensed, aching to feel more of his finger against her.

Yuri hissed at the slick heat enveloping his finger, feeling precum already leak from his new erection. She was incredibly tight, utterly untouched by anyone else. He thrust his finger back and forth, eventually sliding another finger in. Serena hummed as he did so, pushing her hips against his hand.

He soon fell into a steady rhythm of thrusting, rubbing, and scissoring with his fingers. As he did so, his thumb caressed the area around her entrance, gathering the seeping juices before inching upward, slowly nudging her erect clit.

“Hah!” Serena cried out, squeezing her breasts. Yuri simpered with a huff, rolling his thumb over her clit in small circles. She tensed around his fingers as she squirmed, releasing quivering moans. Yuri groaned himself as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, adding a third finger and rubbing her clit faster. The lewd sound of fingers smacking wet flesh filled the room.

“God, Yuri," she choked. Grinning, he curled his fingers and thrust them speedily at an angle, hitting a certain spot, while stroking his thumb furiously over her clit. Serena snapped her quaking legs closed, gasping, but Yuri forced them open with his free hand.

"Ahh! Yes, _Yuri!"_ Serena screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her walls squeezed his fingers as she cried out, body tensing violently.

Yuri groaned as he pulled his fingers out, wiping her glistening juices on his cock. Serena heaved, her heart rapidly thumping in her chest. Yuri absently rubbed her clit and she spasmed, grabbing his wrist.

"That was so good," Serena sighed, still catching her breath. Yuri gave her a small kiss before gently rolling them over, allowing Serena to rest against his chest as she straddled him.

She felt his hard cock rub against her labia and she trembled, feeling a familiar throb already return to her core. She rocked her hips back and forth, letting her wetness seep onto him.

Yuri moaned at the feeling of her sopping lips on his cock. He grabbed her hips, rubbing her opening right on his tip before gripping his erection and positioning it at her hole. Serena trembled in anticipation, pushing her hips against his tip.

"Put it in," she implored dazedly.

"We're not done yet, Serena," Yuri agreed, slowly letting the head of his cock slip inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be m but i... got carried away. anyway this was my first time writing smut so i hope it was ok!


End file.
